After
by Ally Ranger
Summary: What happens after everything ends and your world is torn apart? Can the one person you need make it better? Dom/Brian -- SLASH. Please heed the warnings.


Title: After   
Author: Ally Ranger  
Rating: R  
Category: PWP Dom/Brian/ **SLASH**  
Feedback: Feedback and constructive criticism welcome. As are chocolate covered Jedi and M&M's.   
Archive: No.  
Warnings: This fiction is **SLASH**, that is, it **contains two members of the same sex in a romantic and/or sexual situation**, if you don't like that, read no further.  
Disclaimer: All things The Fast and The Furious belong to its copyright holders. Characters are used without permission and no money has been made from their use.

_________________________

Dom slammed the door, the ancient hinges straining. Snarling his displeasure, he hurled his duffel across the room barely missing Brian--Brian sitting so casually in *his* chair as if he had some God-given right to waltz back into Dom's life after all this time.

Three months and not one fucking word.

He should say something, something to wipe that fucking smile right off Brian's face. Dom couldn't think of a damn thing. It seemed that after three months of plotting and planning the perfect words to wield as weapons, they were no longer adequate. Not by a long shot. 

Striding across the room, Dom hauled Brian to his feet and swung his fist, knuckles connecting with Brian's face. The resulting crack and sting of pain in his knuckles was satisfying, but not nearly enough and he swung again, possessed by an almost uncontrollable anger.

Three fucking months.

"What the fuck, Dom--" Brian ducked another punch, but the next two found their target and he staggered back into the chair, his arms instinctively raised to protect his head. "For fuck's sake, Dom. STOP." 

Dom barely heard the words but he could not miss the note of fear in Brian's voice. The wild and savage animal within him fed on it. Liked it.

For three fucking months he had lived alone, away from all that he had known and the life he had built for himself. And *this* man cowering before him was the cause, the sole reason for everything grinding to a halt?

"You little fuck..." Dom caught hold of Brian's arm and pulled him across the room. "You think you can just come back into my life like this? After what you did to fuck it up?"

Brian shook his head. His feet scrabbling to find purchase on the filthy floor, boots carving a trail through the dust. "Dom, I didn't--"

Dom opened the front door and dragged Brian outside, throwing him into the dirt and rocks at the foot of the porch. "Go back to where you came from. Stay away from me, because next time I won't hold my punches... I'm sure you've seen my file."

Brian staggered to his feet. "So that's the way it's gonna be then?" he said as Dom turned away. "You know, I saved your fucking ass, Dom. I had you and you know it. Is that what's eating at you? That you owe your freedom to some punk white kid? Or is it that I not only saved your ass, I fucked it?"

"If I remember correctly," Dom said, his voice too quiet, his body rigid, "I more than made up for that when I fucked your mouth. I've had you every which way and you were begging for it--"

Images flashed before his eyes--memories of the feel of skin on skin, of muscles shifting beneath caresses both rough and soft. The intense pleasure and pain of Brian inside him, fucking him. So many conflicting feelings and emotions from one night of madness. They angered and aroused him.

Dom held onto the anger with an unshakable grip.

He spun around and launched himself at Brian, sending them both to the ground. Gasping for air, Brian struggled underneath him, snarling and kicking and swinging at Dom. He captured the swinging fists and held them over Brian's head. "And then you fucked me over for what? A fucking promotion?"

Brian glared at him. "You should know better than that, Dom."

"I should know what? I only know what you've shown me." Dom pushed himself up, leaving Brian in the dirt. "You're pathetic."

"You fucking prick," Brian said, kicking out at Dom, knocking him back down to the ground. 

Gravel cut into Dom's back sending tiny jolts of pain through his body, jolts that became one long throb of *feeling* when Brian straddled his hips, pushing his back further into the unforgiving ground. His cock began to take interest when Brian shifted his ass to just *there*.

*God, no*. They couldn't do this again. Too much was between them now. They couldn't....

"I hate you." Dom bit out as his cock began to thicken, his mind apparently not allowed an opinion in its decision making process. He hissed when Brian rubbed his ass against him again. There was no mistake that the action was deliberate. The glint in those blue eyes was a clear indicator of Brian's plans, the evident bulge in his pants, another. They couldn't....

But they would, he just knew it. They were gonna fuck and then go their separate ways as if it had never happened. Just as they had before.

His hands sprung into action of their own accord, following the same line of thought as his treacherous flesh. They clawed at Brian's shoulders and pulled him closer, rubbing their groins together until finally Dom gave in to the sensations. He forced their lips together, tongue thrusting inside and staking a claim he had no right to make. 

Well fuck that. If he couldn't have Brian, he was going to *have* him. He rolled them over until he was on top, grinding his cock into Brian and hearing a moan that answered his own.

Clumsy fingers pulled at his pants while they fucked each other with their tongues. Dom gasped for air and pulled away. It wasn't enough--he needed more. Dom tore at his pants franticly, grateful when the zipper gave way. Brian's fingers joined his and together they tugged the material down until Dom's cock was finally free.

A strong hand closed around him, squeezing and coaxing him to groan and writhe. "Oh, fuck. Yes." This, he needed this. It was just like before....

His own hands worked at the bulge in Brian's pants, massaging it through the coarse material. They began to rock together, gentle at first, mindful of the stones beneath their bodies until finally the need over took them. Dom thrust into Brian's hand, harder and faster while his lips worried at Brian's exposed neck. 

Dom drew away from Brian, watching as the man beneath him pushed his hips up and rubbed himself against the hand that stroked him. He looked so good like that, moving and groaning like some wild thing, eyes slitted until only pupils were visible and the tiniest flicker of blue. Brian's tongue snaked out to wet parted lips in invitation and then he was pulling Dom back down into a brutal kiss. Lips were bitten and sucked, teeth scraped and he was so close, so fucking close....

Dom's orgasm tore through him, pulsing into Brian's waiting hand. His thrusts gentled and his breath came in short gasps. A hand join his own, and together they stroked Brian's cock roughly, the breathless moans and tension in the body beneath Dom increasing before Brian was brought over the edge.

They lay together in the dust, the minutes stretching on until their breathing was once again calm. Dom rested his head over Brian's heart, listening to the rhythmic beat, letting it lull him into contentment that was surely going to be short-lived. 

This thing between them could never work, never mind that they were both men--he didn't really care about that detail. No, Brian was a cop and well, he--he was a wanted man. Shit like that never worked out. All he should expect was a quick fuck here and there.

He didn't say anything--didn't have to--he simply lay there and ignored the stone-cold loss that began to settle in his stomach. There was no way it could work. None. 

It was Brian who stirred first, rolling Dom over until he was able to move. Dom watched through hooded eyes as he stood and brushed the dirt from his clothing. Brian's eyes never left his and he was grateful for that. 

"How long you here for?" 

Brian looked away, not bothering to answer. Why bother with words when it was obvious?

Dom nodded and turned away for the last time, wincing when he heard the truck start up and pull away. He walked back to the house and sat on the porch, his head between his legs. 

"I still hate you."

_For making me feel this way.  
_

_________________________


End file.
